


【盾冬】Rusted Crown锈冠

by kkkko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko
Summary: 我成为今天的我，是在1942年某个冰天雪地的寒冷冬日，那年我二十二岁。我清楚地记得当时自己踉跄着撞上一堵快要坍塌的泥墙，窥视着那扇缓缓关闭的木栅栏门，声嘶力竭地呼喊着他的名字。我没有抓住他的手。人们说，陈年旧事可以被埋葬。人们说，再清晰的记忆，也禁不住时光卷着沙子刺穿百叶窗。然而我终于明白这是错的。因为愿与不愿，往事都会自行爬上来。回首前尘，我意识到在过去八十一年里，我的感知，我的血肉，都被锁在了那个雪夜。而我的灵魂，日复一日，始终在窥视着那扇缓缓关闭的木栅栏门。





	1. 红瞳

**Author's Note:**

> *私设：史蒂夫有血清，但无冰冻，二战之后一直作为神盾局调查员和特勤队队长。  
> *一点点悬疑  
> *黑盾预警！黑盾预警！黑盾预警！

**序章**

**我成为今天的我，是在1942年某个冰天雪地的寒冷冬日，那年我二十二岁。**

**我清楚地记得当时自己踉跄着撞上一堵快要坍塌的泥墙，窥视着那扇缓缓关闭的木栅栏门，声嘶力竭地呼喊着他的名字。**

**我没有抓住他的手。**

**人们说，陈年旧事可以被埋葬。**

**人们说，再清晰的记忆，也禁不住时光卷着沙子刺穿百叶窗。**

**然而我终于明白这是错的。因为愿与不愿，往事都会自行爬上来。**

**回首前尘，我意识到在过去八十一年里，我的感知，我的血肉，都被锁在了那个雪夜。**

**而我的灵魂，日复一日，始终在窥视着那扇缓缓关闭的木栅栏门。**

第一章 红瞳

“妈妈！你觉得路西法是一个坏天使吗？”

“嗯……不是。”

“那……他是一个好恶魔吗？”

“嗯……也不是。”

“那他是什么？”

“他……只是路西法。”

2001年9月5日，纽约，布鲁克林街区，晚20:30

赛琳娜·琼斯小心地避开大厅里手舞足蹈的年轻人。

她抓紧提包，装作没看见楼梯拐角处正在吸毒的两个杀马特少年。

三楼安静了许多。

厚实的地毯海绵一样蚕食掉从门缝中泄漏出的杂音。黄色灯光下的华美走廊，引导来人心甘情愿地走向坟墓。 

3014，3016……3018。

赛琳娜站在门外，手心浮出一层汗。滑腻腻的，捏着皮包就像捏着一条活蹦乱跳的泥鳅。

深吸一口气，缓缓吐出——

她推开了门。

门里门外，两个世界。

这是一个包厢。三张米白色沙发床中间，不多不少地塞了一张纯黑大理石桌。狭小的空间里弥漫着浓重的酒精气，激昂的乐声鼓槌一样砸在鼓膜上，震动顺着头骨一路传到心脏。

“水果放在桌子上就好”，詹姆斯·麦登瞥见两条丝袜包裹着的小腿款款而来，以为是服务生，所以随口交代了一句。他的脑袋在陪酒女浑圆雪白的胸脯里拱来拱去，像极了一头见食而欢的猪。

赛琳娜的眼眶一下子红了。

陪酒女的衣裳脱了一半，扯松的领口在牛奶巧克力一样的右肩上压出一道浅浅的红痕。詹姆斯左手顺着裤腰滑到裙底，勾起她的内裤边，满意地听着回弹时“啪”的一声脆响；右手沿着乳沟一路向下，肥大的手掌用力一掏——就像饿过劲儿的老鼠捧出心心念念的布丁——大半个乳房就被挖了出来。浅粉色的乳头挺立在冷气里，恰似婚宴蛋糕顶端装饰的樱桃。詹姆斯饿狼扑食一样又舔又咬，粗粝的舌苔擦过敏感的乳晕，逼得陪酒女的浪笑一声比一声高。

“詹姆斯”，赛琳娜哽咽着开口，声音干涩地宛若腊月天里风干的鹿肉。

詹姆斯仿佛隐约听见有人在叫他的名字，他有些恼火好事被打断。但更恼火的是，他发现那两条绷直的小腿还在——这是哪个服务生！怎么这么没有眼力！詹姆斯低吼一声，发泄般在陪酒女乳头上狠咬一口，让后者爆出了一声小幅尖叫。我一定要投诉这个服务生——詹姆斯最后在陪酒女的胸脯上狠嘬一口，离开时带出巨大的一声“啵”。

黑色细高跟鞋，肉色丝袜，黑色职业装短裙，白色衬衫打底，外搭黑色西装外套，栗色的波浪卷发……詹姆斯从下到上，从脚到脸——

这张脸的冲击力，不亚于棒球棒结结实实地砸在他被酒精填满的脑子上。

“赛……赛琳娜？”

“晚上好，詹姆斯。”眼泪簌簌地从赛琳娜棕色的眼睛里掉出来。

“听着，事情不是你想的那样……”詹姆斯慌忙从沙发上站起来，手忙脚乱的解释。

透过层层叠叠的水雾，赛琳娜只能看清詹姆斯的嘴唇像贪得无厌的怪兽一样一张一合。

陪酒女默不作声地整理好衣服，躲到角落里。

“你，怎么敢，这么，对我”，赛琳娜轻声开口，“詹姆斯，你怎么敢这么对我。”

“听我说，赛琳娜，我只是……”

“你！怎么敢！这么！对我！”赛琳娜像是被不识好歹的偷猎者激怒的母兽，瞬间气势暴涨，呲着牙，瞪大双眼，狠狠攥住詹姆斯的衣领，“詹姆斯·他妈的·麦登！你他妈怎么敢！这么对我！”

“赛琳娜，你先放开。”詹姆斯试图把衣领从赛琳娜手里抽出来，但不知怎的，她的力气大的吓人，铁钳一样，怎么都拽不开。

“她操起来很爽吗？她和多少人玩过了你知道吗？你来过多少次了？你每次给她多少钱啊？你说啊！你说话啊！”

詹姆斯被赛琳娜晃得头昏脑涨，暴怒间，他猛推一把。赛琳娜磕到桌角上，疼得尖叫一声。他下意识想去扶，被赛琳娜严词禁止，“你他妈别碰我！永远都别碰！我不稀罕你碰过婊子的脏手！”

“赛琳娜，你先起来，我们回家再说。”

“回家说个屁！”赛琳娜猛地拽下戒指，丢垃圾一样丢在桌子上，“詹姆斯·麦登，我们完了。永远的，完了。我永远，永远都不想再见到你这张浪荡孙子脸了。”

赛琳娜顾不上膝盖处的疼痛，含着眼泪夺门而出，詹姆斯连忙跟上。

她越跑越快，像是躲避时光的追杀，像是逃避记忆的洪流。

詹姆斯到底是个男人，哪怕醉醺醺的，脚程也不比赛琳娜慢多少。在夜店门口，詹姆斯大步一迈，抓住了赛琳娜的手肘。

“你给我放开！”赛琳娜用皮包上的铁质装饰猛砸詹姆斯的手指骨节。

詹姆斯扛不住疼，嘴角抽动，收了手。

赛琳娜跌跌撞撞地后退两步，夹在灯红酒绿歌舞升平的夜店和车水马龙熙熙攘攘的马路中间，对着詹姆斯破口大骂，“詹姆斯！去他妈的詹姆斯！我们结婚十年了！十年了！我这十年……都喂了狗了！”

有不少行人饶有兴味地看向两人。詹姆斯面上挂不住，想上前拉住赛琳娜。

赛琳娜像受惊的兔子一样敏捷地跳开，嘴上骂声不断，“我当初，就不该信了你对我的好！结婚之前，你对我百依百顺，好吃好喝的哄着我，结婚之后，前几年还好，这几年，你对我越发冷淡。我以为，新鲜感过了，有些冷淡也是正常，谁知道……谁知道……你居然搞外遇！”她的鼻涕、眼泪和脂粉在脸上糊成一团，“詹姆斯，你把我当成什么了！不喜欢了可以离婚！我不差你这一个！！”

“赛琳娜……”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！！”，赛琳的嘶吼声吓退了不少低头玩手机的年轻人，“詹姆斯，你他妈就是个混蛋！！十三年前，詹姆斯·格林对我表姐骗钱骗色……今天，你詹姆斯·麦登对我不忠不义！所有叫詹姆斯的都他妈是混蛋！！”

一双运动鞋脚步一顿。

“赛……”

“抱歉”，詹姆斯的声音被另一个男声打断，“或许我可以帮你们解决问题。”

“多谢你的好意，但这是我们的家事。”詹姆斯扯出一个程序化的假笑。

“抱歉，我是警察”，男人掏出一张证件，昏暗的街灯下只能看清照片上灿烂的金发，“鉴于你们二位严重影响公共秩序，所以我必须强制你们离开。”

“我们是合法夫妻！这只是夫妻吵架！”詹姆斯试图抓着赛琳娜离开。

“非常抱歉，但是我必须这么做”，男人娴熟地从腰间掏出一副手铐，铐在两人手上。然后站到二人身后，推着他们穿过夜店，来到背后的小巷。

旁人看来这不过是一次普通的执法，只有詹姆斯知道，男人看似毫不费力的推动，实则蕴含着不容抗拒的力量——这力道说不定能压碎他的脊骨——他可能摊上大麻烦了。

夜晚的巷子安静得很。

男人的面孔隐没在建筑物阴影里，“所以……让我猜猜，这位先生，是您的丈夫，对吗？”

赛琳娜用空闲的手理顺发丝，高昂着脖子，“马上就不是了。明天我们就去办离婚。”

“赛琳娜！”

“闭上你的臭嘴！詹姆斯，我不会原谅你的！”

“你！”

“嘘——”，两人差一点爆发的争吵被男人毫不客气地打断，“安静。”

“这是我们的家事！你一个外人有什么资格……”

“咔吧”，一声轻响。男人出手快如闪电，詹姆斯的下巴被卸了。

“呜呜呜嗯嗯嗯……呜……”，不算很疼，但詹姆斯也说不出清晰的句子了。

“抱歉，我说了——安静。”

男人平静至极的声音让赛琳娜没由来地打了一个寒颤。

“您的名字叫赛琳娜，对吗？”

赛琳娜点点头。

“OK，赛琳娜。你确定这位先生有出轨行为吗？”

“我亲眼看到他在夜店里吸一个陪酒女的奶子，就在刚刚。”

“好吧”，男人转向詹姆斯，“詹姆斯，这是真的吗？”

“呜呜呜……嗯……呜……”，詹姆斯试图合上下巴，被男人阻止了。

“好的，我觉得詹姆斯的意思是，正是如此。”

赛琳娜僵硬地勾起唇角。

“谢谢你，赛琳娜。我保证詹姆斯会受到惩罚。”

“多谢警官”，赛琳娜指指手腕上的手铐，“我可以走了吗？”

“当然”，男人从阴影中走出来，掏出钥匙，打开了锁。下一个瞬间，男人猛地用力，将赛琳娜转了个个儿，两手拧在一起，铐在背后。转回来的同时，卸了她的下巴。

赛琳娜惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，呜呜咽咽的声音卡在声带里发不出来。

“你可以走，但不是现在。至于下巴，我只是……以防万一。”

最后一个元音消失的那一刻，男人的手指攀上了詹姆斯的脖颈。“咔吧”，就像合上一个普通的点灯开关，轻巧的一声，詹姆斯就定了格，不动了。

“呜——！”赛琳娜瘫在地上，不成调的气音从鼻腔口腔争先恐后地溢出来，过分瞪大的双眼仿佛要从眼眶里掉出来。

男人松开左手，詹姆斯像没了支撑的烂泥，直直地跌落到地上。他缓缓走过来，右手食指轻轻按在嘴唇上，“嘘——安静。”

赛琳娜自知逃不过，但求生本能掌管了她僵硬的躯体，她无声地哭喊，手脚并用，挣扎着爬向巷口。

男人像索命鬼一样步步紧逼。

“我本不想杀你的”，男人揪着她后领，像提小鸡仔一样把她甩到墙上。

窒息感还未散去，撞击的剧痛已接踵而来。赛琳娜绝望地闭上了双眼。

“但是你刚刚说的话，给了我杀你的理由。”

“所有叫詹姆斯的都他妈是混蛋……”，男人的声音里没有愠怒，只有哀伤叹惋，“你错得离谱。”

赛琳娜做梦都没想到这句话给自己判了死刑，她霍得睁开眼睛，甚至忘记了挣扎。

“在你不了解的时候，你应该仔细斟酌你的用词。”

“我认识一个詹姆斯。”

“他是这个肮脏混乱的世界里唯一的一片洁净之地。”

“他的善良、正义、勇敢、乐观……远远胜过所有苟延残喘的行尸走肉。”

“如果他在这儿，他一定会原谅你。”

“但是我非常非常抱歉，他不在。而我”，男人收紧放在她脖颈处的五指，“从不原谅。”

**在生命的最后一瞬，赛琳娜看到了她从未见到过的东西。**

**她看见夕阳西沉，暗夜挥舞着他的利刃，一寸一寸吞噬光明。**

**她看见最纯正的血红色流淌在男人碧蓝的虹膜上，像极了历经杀戮的** **卡拉帝斯岛** **海滩。**

**她看见巨大的黑色羽翅在男人背后破茧而出，每一片羽毛都闪着微光，每一道纹理都饱浸着黑暗。**

**她看见王冠在呼啸的暴风雪中缓缓落在男人头顶，融化的雪水卷携着红色的铁锈，自男人的额头流淌而下，途径他雕像般的眉骨，眼窝，颧骨，下颌——宛若干涸粘稠的血液做最后的挣扎。**

**Lucifer.**

**路西法。**

（未完待续）


	2. 灰印

“为什么……路西法，只是路西法？”

“因为路西法很特殊，我们不能用普通的标准来衡量他。甜心，你要知道，这个世界上有好人，有坏人，也有无法简单评价好坏的人。路西法，就是他们当中最特别的那个。”

“那……你觉得他是好人还是坏人呢？”

“站在律法的角度上说，他是一个坏人。因为他肆意妄为，目无法纪，只凭一己喜好做事。站在情感的角度上说，他是一个好人。因为他一视同仁，铁面无私，所有钻了律法空子的小人，在他这里都会原形毕露，所有让旁观者扼腕叹息的重罪轻罚，在他这里都是死路一条。他的行为标准虽然不为世人所接受，但具有合理性。所以，还是像我刚才说的，我不会轻易论断他是好人还是坏人。”

“但是路西法杀人！他杀了好多人！”

“没错，但他救了更多的人。”

2001年9月5日，纽约，布鲁克林街区，晚22:30

史蒂夫裹着一条浴巾走出浴室。

赤裸的双脚带着水渍，踩在木地板上，洇出一个又一个的暗红色。

漆成熟褐色的橡木桌上摊着一本画册，在它右侧是一支2B铅笔。半旧的小台灯扯出一片静谧的奶白色，书桌下的波斯猫懒散地依靠在金毛犬的怀里。

史蒂夫小心地挪动椅子，避开Dogger毛茸茸的大尾巴。

画册上的人半侧过脸，带着笑，碧绿的眸子像是春日里带着冰晶的贝加尔湖。

史蒂夫的指尖缓缓划过他的额头，眉骨，眼尾，下颌，最终停在了颈窝——这里有一块灰色的印子。

梅花状，浅得仿佛看不见。

史蒂夫的轻叹散在了秋风里。

“我该拿你怎么办呢”，一只骨节分明的手钳住了Catty的后颈，毫不费力地把它拎到了泛着冷光的桌板上，“我告诉过你，这个屋子随你折腾，唯独这本画册，绝对——不能碰。”

Dogger迅速扒着桌角站了起来，棕色的大眼睛一眨不眨，紧张地盯着史蒂夫手里的猫。

史蒂夫放开钳制，修长的手指不紧不慢地划过Catty的脊骨。

“Catty，我真的很喜欢你”，史蒂夫眼里的蓝色对上了它眼里的绿色，“但是……抱歉，你犯了大忌。”

用力下压的前一个瞬间，史蒂夫的手腕被一团温热裹住了。

是Dogger。

它谨慎地把控着力道，足以引起史蒂夫的注意，又不会留下牙印。

“Dogger，这不是你该管的”，史蒂夫无甚笑意地放开Catty，空出左手在Dogger头上揉了两下，“听话，放开。”

它加了三分力，湿漉漉的眼睛不停地瞄向缩在桌角的猫。

油亮的桌面攀上Catty蜷成一团的身子，宛若沥青裹住刚做好的标本。

史蒂夫稍一用力，Dogger的下颌就被掰出了一条缝。

“呜——呜——”，Dogger两根前爪压在史蒂夫的大腿上，呜咽着收紧下颌——它知道，史蒂夫的臂力，可能足以徒手撕碎它的头骨。

史蒂夫抽出左手，对手指上湿哒哒的口水毫不在意，伸长胳膊，去抓角落里的猫。

Dogger万念俱灰，前爪在浴巾上刮拉出几道深浅不一的口子，尖利的犬齿终于刺穿了史蒂夫的皮肤。殷红的血珠在凹陷处缓缓聚集，像极了蛮人部落献祭的仪式。

史蒂夫抬高小臂。

Dogger踉跄地跟上，后腿绝望地在地上乱蹬，涎水混着血丝啪嗒啪嗒滴在雪白的浴巾上。史蒂夫的手臂越来越高，Dogger能触碰到的地面也越来越少。全身的重量都维系在咬住他手腕的两排牙齿上。

一秒，两秒，三秒。啪——不敢再用力地Dogger跌到了地上。

史蒂夫再次捏住了Catty的后颈。

“呜——”，粗粝的舌苔一遍又一遍擦过史蒂夫的手腕，舔去悬而未落的血珠，舔去伤口处细碎的皮肉，像是婴儿本能而笨拙的讨好。“呜——”，压抑的哀求一声又一声荡漾在夜晚的空气里。

Catty终于意识到了危险。长尾巴上的毛发像是倒放的多米诺骨牌，随着史蒂夫轻飘飘的抚摸烟花一样炸开。四肢像是绷紧的弦，一面破釜沉舟地悄悄蓄力，谋求一份绝处逢生的机遇；一面情不自禁地微微发抖，战战兢兢，如履薄冰。

史蒂夫安抚地揉了揉Dogger的脑袋，“Catty不会痛苦的，一下就过去了。”

Catty像是折了腿的小鹿，猛地软在了桌子上。

“咚咚咚——队长！你在家吗？”，一阵敲门声打断了死潭一般的静默和即将到来的裁决。

Dogger一个箭步冲过去，站直了身子试图用牙齿旋开把手，又因徒劳无功而焦急地在原地打转。

史蒂夫整理好浴巾，大步走向门口。

Catty用尽生平最快的速度逃到了窗边。

Dogger见Catty还活着，急忙退到窗边，背靠Catty，鼻孔大张，警惕地盯着门口。

山姆刚抬起手臂，史蒂夫就打开了门。

黑人副队尴尬地收回准备敲门的手，不幸的是，史蒂夫的打扮又让这份尴尬至少升了三个档次，“嗨！队长！晚上好！额……我……我没想到你正在洗澡。”

“抱歉，老年人作息”，史蒂夫适时调侃，“找我有事吗？”

“嗯，对，刚刚接到局长的通知。两个街区以外，有人发现了两具尸体……嘿！你的狗和你的猫怎么了？”

史蒂夫疑惑地转身。

“你的猫看上去像是被你抢了小鱼干又不敢做声，你的狗……为什么看上去像是担心你的猫要被你煮了做菜？”

史蒂夫淡淡一笑，“山姆。你想多了。”

“相信我，它可不是这么想”，山姆的白眼在昏沉沉的楼道里格外显著，“我养过狗，那种表情，绝对是——啊怎么办有人来抢我的幼崽！可是他看起来好危险！不管了！他必须踏着我的尸体过去！”

“山姆！”史蒂夫无奈地摆摆头，“我保证，Dogger很安全。”

“Ok”，山姆两手在胸前摆成一个叉，既是防御又是终止话题，“我闭嘴。我要是再说一句，你又要开始四倍力的死亡凝视了。天啊！你的狗真是太不容易了！”

史蒂夫没理会山姆的打趣，“五分钟，我换件衣服，你是在门外还是……”

“我在门外就好”，山姆退后一步，“甜心公主，你可以慢慢变装。”

史蒂夫合上门。

**Dogger伏低，放大的瞳孔始终聚焦在史蒂夫身上。**

**帽衫，长裤，灰袜，外套，皮靴。**

**一步，两步，三步，四步，五步。**

**啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。**

**像极了死神的鼓点。**

**黑漆漆的皮鞋尖，在沉闷如固体的空气里刀锋一样划出一条又一条修长的弧线。**

**抬起。落下。抬起。落下。**

**大革命时期的断头台，也不过如此了。**

Dogger咬住了史蒂夫的鞋跟。

这并不是一个好选择。因为下一秒，Dogger哀嚎着被甩落在地。

它可能没了一颗牙，或者两颗，或者更多。谁知道呢。口腔里充斥着黏糊糊的血液，除不尽的茶垢一样牢牢贴在瓷白的牙齿上。舌尖一卷，便是浓重的血气。

它再次扑上前，咬住了史蒂夫的脚踝。

史蒂夫用力一甩，它再次摔倒了地上。

但它的下颌，始终紧紧地锁着。

这次，它没能爬起来。

因为史蒂夫的另一只皮靴，压在了他的脖子上。

**这是一个警告——**

**放开，或者陪葬。**

Dogger在发抖。

这是求生的本能——当你遇到食物链更顶级的选手时，你所能做的，只有，逃，越快越好，越远越好。

Dogger望向窗边。

Catty呜咽一声，眼睛始终落在Dogger身上。一步三回头，朝着窗外，挪了两寸。

Dogger最后看了Catty一眼。

它闭上眼睛，放松身体，像极了史蒂夫脚下的一具死尸。

但是下颌的力量，足以扭断一个成年人的踝骨。

“喵呜——！”一团温热蹭上了Dogger毛茸茸的侧脸。

Dogger猛地睁眼，震惊地看着折返回来的Catty。

它的舌头上有倒刺，擦过脆弱的眼睑处，会带起一阵刺痒。

Dogger手忙脚乱地试图推开它，但它，倔得像头驴。被推出去就再跳回来，锲而不舍地舔去Dogger牙根上的血丝。

当最后一抹红色消失，Catty满意地缩成一团，蜷在Dogger怀里——就像无数次在桌角，就像无数次做的，就像十几分钟前。

Dogger拢住它，拢住了短暂一生中最珍贵的东西。

它们的爪子叠到了一起。

绿色的眸子，湿漉漉的眼睛，不计后果的抗争，同生共死的情谊。

所有的这些，都让史蒂夫想起了那个雪夜。

**陈年旧事被挖掘。**

**时光的洪流卷着沙子刺痛他的记忆的百叶窗。**

**愿与不愿，往事都会自己爬上来。**

**他没能抓住他的手。**

**八十一年，日复一日，活下来的他，始终在窥伺那扇缓缓关闭的木栅栏门。**

**但是它，它抓住了它的手。**

**往事重提，情景再现，阴差阳错，位置颠倒。**

**身为猎食者的你，会让Dogger独活，背负与你一样的悔恨与罪责吗？**

**会吗？**

**会一刀两断，成全了它们的侠肝义胆义薄云天吗？**

**会吗？**

**会叩开那扇关闭了几十年的木栅栏门，重塑那个虚无缥缈的布鲁克林的愿望，放他们一条生路吗？**

**会吗？**

**路西法，路西法，路西法。**

**你选择做一个好人，还是一个坏人呢？**

啪嗒。

鞋尖落在地上。

“我多想和你一样幸运啊。”

史蒂夫跪在地上，将Dogger毛茸茸的脑袋搂在怀里。

“ **抓住了，就永远都不要松手了。** ”

（未完待续）

**Author's Note:**

> *序章改编自《追风筝的人》  
> *巴基没死！


End file.
